Sininho
|séries = O Point do Mickey Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca Once Upon a Time |atriz = Rose Mclver (em Once Upon a Time) |voz = Mae Whitman Jullie Fernanda Bullara (apenas em Once Upon a Time) |outros nomes = Tilintim Sininho Tink Senhorita Bell |alinhamento = Boa |família = Periwinkle (irmã gêmea fraterna) |pet = Tocha (vagalume) |inimigos = Capitão Gancho, Sr. Smee, Vidia (anteriormente) |designer = Mary Blair|afiliações = Disney Fadas|amigos = Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Garotos Perdidos, Tic-Tac o Crocodilo, Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Vidia, Clank, Bobble, Terence, Periwinkle, Rainha Clarion, Fada Mary, Tocha, Zarina |personalidade = Petulante, resoluta, criativa, talentosa, ambiciosa, inteligente, esperta, curiosa, invejosa, generosa, imprudente, valente, rebelde, afetuosa, energética, teimosa, impulsiva, temperamental, intuitiva|aparência = Pequena, magra, pele clara, do tamanho de uma mão, rosto rechonchudo, orelhas pontudas, bochechas rosadas, lábios cor de rosa, cabelo loiro de comprimento curto em um coque, olhos azuis, asas claras sobre suas costas, um vestido tomara que caia verde-claro com uma minissaia, sapatos verdes com bolas de algodão brancas nos dedos |ocupação = Fada artesã Fada da água (Fadas e Piratas apenas)|casa = Refúgio das Fadas Árvore do Pozinho Mágico, Terra do Nunca (residência atual) |habilidades = |armamento = Varinha mágica Pozinho Mágico amarelo ou verde Espada (apenas em Fadas e Piratas) |destino = Continua vivendo feliz no Refúgio das Fadas com seus amigos e parentes mais próximos. |jogos = Mickey's Memory Challenge}} Sininho (ou Tinker Bell, o nome original) é a tritagonista do filme Peter Pan e sua sequência e a protagonista principal da franquias de filmes da Disney Fadas. Nos muitos anos desde a sua criação, Sininho tornou-se um dos porta-vozes principais para a Disney e um dos seus personagens mais icônicos (mais conhecido por voar em direção à tela com uma varinha na mão, agitando-o e causando pó mágico para voar para fora a tela.) Desde o lançamento no filme original de Peter Pan, Sininho foi conhecida por ser personagem em silêncio até o lançamento de seu próprio filme, Tinker Bell. No filme, Mae Whitman fez a voz de Sininho. Projeto Quando o filme Peter Pan estava em desenvolvimento, os cineastas sabiam que Tinker Bell não poderia ter sido um mero ponto de luz como ela foi retratada em todas as encarnações anteriores dos filmes do Peter Pan. Tinker Bell foi desenhada e animada por um dos Walt Disney Nine Old Man, Marc Davis. Sem a ajuda de um desempenho vocal, Marc contou com expressões de Tinker Bell para a animação, assim como personagens de pantomima anteriores, como Pluto e Dunga. Após o lançamento do filme, Tinker Bell recebeu aclamação da crítica e continuou a brilhar como um dos personagens de marcas da Disney. Descrição Física Tinker Bell é descrita como uma fada comum, funileira, que é pequena, magra, do tamanho de uma mão e de pele clara. Ela é mal-humorada e tem um temperamento quente (com o rosto ficando vermelho de fogo quando irritada), mas também muito bonita. Ela tem olhos azul-bebê, cabelo loiro preso em um coque (amarrado com uma fita azul nos filmes, mas os personagens da Disney podem parecer ter uma fita de ouro ou nenhuma fita), com a franja para fora e orelhas pontudas como as de elfo. Ela também tem um corpo em forma de pera, principalmente devido aos seus bastantes grandes quadris. Ela geralmente é vista usando um vestido tomara que caia verde com uma mini-saia. Nos pés, ela usa sapatos verdes com puffs brancos em seus dedos dos pés. Ela também tem asas transparentes parecidas com insetos nas costas. Na franquia Disney Fadas, ela às vezes é vista usando uma variedade de roupas com base em suas roupas originais. Personalidade e Características Apesar de sua bela aparência, Tinker Bell é muito independente, opinativa, petulante, teimosa e temperamental. Após o encontro com Wendy e outras garotas humanas, Tink mostra imediatamente desgosto e irritação, principalmente por ciúmes. Isso leva a Tink a praticar tantos atos egoístas, e até mesmo perigosos, para grande irritação de Peter. No entanto, apesar de seu interior áspero, em seu núcleo, Tinker Bell é dedicada e leal para as pessoas que ama, e acabará por chegar a um acordo com aqueles que ela inicialmente se ressente, eles devem provar-se dignos de um tratamento amigável. Isto pode ser visto principalmente com a sua relação com Wendy Darling no filme original. Alguns fãs tem assumido que Tinker Bell tem uma queda romântica em Peter. No entanto, essa teoria foi desmentida várias vezes por Margaret Kerry, que disse: "Tinker Bell nunca foi apaixonada por Peter Pan, ela era uma espécie de tiete. Peter iria em suas aventuras e ela iria começar a ir com ele, e o que ela estava realmente preocupada com Wendy era que talvez ele não iria levá-la mais nas aventuras, ele levaria aquela menina feia e velha! Então era isso com que ela estava com ciúmes." Como uma fada, Tinker Bell pode voar e produzir Pozinho Mágico, que permite que outras pessoas possam voar. Ela é descrita como sendo uma artesã, o que significa que ela conserta panelas, chaleira e os tampões da bolota, e é mostrada sendo muito habilidosa, dotada e talentosa também. Filmes do Peter Pan Peter Pan Uma noite em Londres, Tinker Bell e Peter Pan visitam a família Darling como ele acidentalmente deixou sua sombra viva lá durante suas visitas anteriores. Usando a sua luz, Tinker Bell entra. Eles finalmente encontram a sombra, mas acidentalmente acordam Wendy Darling, a criança mais velha dos Darling, no processo. Wendy ajuda Peter costurando sua sombra de volta. Tinker Bell, no entanto, tenta sair da gaveta por escala através de um buraco da fechadura e fica presa no processo, mas consegue sair quando Wendy pega o kit de costura para ajudar Peter a libertá-la. Wendy está muito encantada com as histórias de Peter Pan e dos Meninos Perdidos, e parece ter uma queda pelo menino também. Isso irrita Sininho, fazendo-a ficar vermelha com ciúmes e até mesmo dizendo que Wendy é uma "menina feia". Pouco tempo suficiente, Wendy explica que ela nunca pode ver Peter de novo como seu pai está forçando-a a "crescer" e deixar as histórias no passado. Peter gosta das histórias de Wendy e de suas aventuras, ele oferece a ela a chance de ficar na Terra do Nunca, onde ela nunca vai ter que crescer. Tinker Bell fica é repugnada pela ideia, e se recusa a conceder pó mágico sobre Wendy e seus irmãos John e Michael. No entanto, Pete simplesmente espanca o pó de fada fora de Tink, colocando ele nos Darlings, dando-lhes a capacidade de voar para a Terra do Nunca. Uma vez que eles chegaram, o grupo é atacado pelo Capitão Gancho, inimigo de Peter. Peter dá ordens a Tink para colocar o Darlings para a ilha para a segurança, mas Tink deixa eles em seu pó. Ela vai para a Árvore da Forca, onde ela, Peter e os Meninos Perdidos residem. Ela diz aos meninos que Pan ordenou-os a derrubar o "Pássaro Wendy". Os meninos fazem como eles pensavam que foi dito, e quando Peter descobre, ele fica furioso. Eles revelam que Tinker Bell que lhes deu a ordem, e Peter expulsa a fada por uma semana, como castigo. Mais tarde naquela noite, o primeiro companheiro do Capitão Gancho, o Sr. Smee, sequestra Tink e a leva para navio de Gancho onde o capitão tenta brincar com as emoções de Tink para levá-la a revelar o esconderijo de Peter. Ele diz a ela que os piratas estão planejando acabar com Wendy, e o enredo torna Sininho mais do que feliz, com Wendy fora do caminho, ela e Peter podem estar juntos. Ela aponta o caminho para o esconderijo no mapa, mas antes que ela complete, ela força Gancho a prometer não colocar um dedo, ou um gancho, em Pan. Gancho concorda, prendendo-a em uma lanterna uma vez que ela revela a localização. Na manhã seguinte, Wendy, seus irmãos, e os Meninos Perdidos são capturados e dadas as opções de se tornarem piratas, ou andar na prancha. Wendy convence os rapazes a recusarem a oferta, na esperança de que Pan vai salvá-los. É quando Gancho revela seu plano para plantar uma bomba no esconderijo de Peter, disfarçado como um presente de Wendy. Quando Tink ouve isso, ela se liberta de sua armadilha e vai para a árvore. Lá, ela tenta avisar Peter, mas ele não acredita. A bomba começa a tocar rapidamente, pronto para explodir, mas Tink tira de Peter e sacrifica-se. Nos escombros da árvore, Peter esta seguro, mas Tink está fatalmente ferida. Peter restaura sua vida, dizendo-lhe o quanto ela significa para ele. Então eles vão resgatar seus amigos. A batalha ocorre, terminando com Gancho fugindo do crocodilo, que comeu a mão esquerda dele e agora quer o resto do capitão. Com Gancho derrotado, Peter decide acompanhar Wendy até sua casa, Tink usa o pozinho mágico em todo o navio de Gancho. De Volta à Terra do Nunca Tink e Peter estão tendo um dia normal na Terra do Nunca, quando param em Jolly Roger para visitar e irritar o Capitão Gancho. Quando eles chegam, Gancho diz ter gostado da decisão de Wendy. Peter enfrenta o pirata mal, mas Gancho joga Wendy ao mar para ser comida por um polvo. Peter corre para baixo para salvá-la, e Tink segue logo atrás. Quando Peter parece ter finalmente encontrado seu fim, ele emerge da água e Sininho usa seu pó mágico para levantar o polvo e colocá-lo no navio de Gancho. Peter e Tink em seguida, deixam a cena para fazer com que Wendy seja livre. No entanto, na verdade a menina é Jane, filha de Wendy. Tink leva uma imediata antipatia em relação a ela semelhante a que ela teve por Wendy no primeiro filme. Pan decide apresentá-la aos Garotos Perdidos, mas Jane não gosta de seus comportamentos selvagens. Ela tenta construir uma jangada para voltar para casa, mas Pan sabe que a única maneira de deixar a Terra do Nunca é voando. Tink relutantemente joga pó mágico sobre Jane, mas acaba fracassando. Jane perde as estribeiras novamente quando Pan e os meninos começam a jogar rúgbi com seu bloco de notas. Ela acaba brigando com eles e não acredita em fadas. A descrença de Jane faz com que Tink fique doente. Pan e os outros, em seguida, partiu para encontrar Jane e fazê-la a primeira menina perdida. Infelizmente, Jane fez um acordo com Gancho. Se ela o ajuda a localizar o seu tesouro, ele vai dar-lhe uma carona para casa em seu navio, que tem a capacidade de voar depois de Tinker Bell ter polvilhado seu pó mágico em torno dele. Jane usa truques para fazer com que os meninos cacem o tesouro, mas após a ligação com eles, ela muda de ideia e descarta a possibilidade de encontrar o tesouro. Tootles, o Menino Perdido encontra o tesouro e inocentemente sopra, convocando Gancho e sua tripulação. Pan e os outros são capturados e Jane corre de volta para árvore para encontrar Tinker Bell. É muito tarde no entanto, e a luz brilhante de Tinker Bell expirou. Jane lamenta a morte da fada artesã e sua crença de fadas começa a surgir. Tink é revivida e a dupla segue para Jolly Roger para enfrentar Gancho. Elas chegam e encontram Peter preso a uma âncora prestes a ser jogado ao mar. Tink distrai Gancho e Smee, enquanto Jane libera os Garotos Perdidos na batalha contra os piratas. Tink consegue recuperar a chave. Gancho tenta matar Jane. Tink polvilha pó mágico sobre ela e ela é capaz de escapar através de voo. Não só isso, ela também é capaz de fazer Pan livre. Gancho é derrotado e Peter leva Jane para casa. Enquanto estava lá, Peter e Tink tem uma breve reunião, com a Wendy agora adulta, a quem Tink usa seu pó mágico para levitar magicamente uma última vez com a permissão de Peter. Depois, voltam para a Terra do Nunca. Série de filmes Tinker Bell - Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas thumb|250px|O nascimento de Tinker Bell. O filme Tinker Bell narra a história de Sininho; muito antes de ela conhecer Peter Pan. De acordo com o filme, Tinker Bell nasceu da primeira risada de um bebê e uma semente de dente de leão branco. Ela chega no Refúgio das Fadas, localizado na Terra do Nunca. Após sua chegada, seu talento mágico é encontrado, mostrando-lhe um número de objetos relacionados a cada talento de fadas que irá reagir a ela se esse é o seu inato talento mágico. Ironicamente, o único objeto que ela passa por cima quando se olha para seu talento é o martelo, mas seu talento interior é tão habilmente talentoso e forte que o martelo vai para ela. Após escutar histórias do continente, Tinker Bell torna-se animada com a perspectiva de visitar a primavera. Ela logo descobre que apenas fadas com o talento da natureza visitam o continente, e torna-se determinada a encontrar um talento que iria deixá-la ir. No entanto, as tentativas de Tinker Bell na aprendizagem dos talentos naturais falham miseravelmente. Ela afasta os outros na oficina, dizendo que ela não quer ser uma funileira estúpida. No entanto, depois que seus amigos veem Tinker Bell reparar uma caixa de música com sucesso, eles lhe dizem que ir para o continente não é o que importa e sim reparar é o que ela é boa. Isso não faz Tinker Bell se sentir melhor, e assim ela vai obter ajuda com Vidia. Vidia, que tinha sido involuntariamente humilhada por Tinker Bell anteriormente, diz para Tink que a captura dos brotos permitiria a ela ir para o continente. Na tentativa de capturá-los, Tinker Bell arruina os preparativos para a primavera após Vidia interferir secretamente. Depois de falar com Terence, ela percebe a importância do trabalho de um funileiro. Tinker Bell é capaz de redimir-se por inventar máquinas que aceleram os preparativos da primavera, permitindo que as outras fadas voltem com a programação. Como recompensa, a Rainha Clarion permite Tinker Bell ir para o continente com as fadas da natureza para retornar a caixa de música que Tinker Bell tinha fixado anteriormente. Tinker Bell e o Tesouro Perdido left|thumb|250px|Tinker Bell com seu novo companheiro de viagem, Tocha. As fadas com talentos da natureza estão trazendo para o continente a temporada de folhas, hibernação, brisas frias e abóboras: outono. Enquanto isso, Tinker Bell e fadas do pozinho mágico como Terence continuaram no Refúgio das Fadas. Tinker Bell está tentando fazer um "Pixie Express". Mas não exatamente, como ela é chamada para atender a Rainha Clarion, Fada Mary e o Ministro do Outono. Eles mostram-lhe uma mágica pedra da lua e explicam-lhe os seus poderes. A cada oito anos, há uma lua cheia no Refúgio das Fadas. Quando a luz desta lua passa através da pedra da lua, ela cria pó mágico azul para rejuvenescer a Árvore do Pozinho Mágico. Um novo cetro é feito para aumentar a pedra da lua, e Tinker Bell foi recomendada. Embora Tinker Bell cometeu erros no passado, Fada Mary explica que as fadas artesãs aprendem com eles, na maioria das v vezes. Tinker Bell aceita a tarefa, assim como a ajuda de Terence, que está tentando dificilmente ser útil. Ocorre um acidente, causando o cetro e a pedra quebra. Naquela noite, ela assiste a um show no teatro de contos de fadas sobre um espelho mágico chamado Espelho de Incanta, que, segundo a lenda, concedeu dois dos três desejos mágicos antes de se tornar perdido. Ela se estabelece em um balão que ela criou para encontrar o Espelho de Incanta. Tinker Bell pretende usar o último desejo de reparar a pedra da lua. Ao longo do caminho, ela encontra Tocha, um vagalume valente e ousado. Ao longo do caminho, Tinker Bell corrige o cetro usando uma joia branca da parte superior do espelho, as peças do cetro Terence tem sabiamente trazido, e as peças da pedra lunar, todas definidas apenas no ângulo direito. Ela descobre a magia da amizade, humildade e amor. Graças ao trabalho em equipe inspirado com Terence, ela está pronta para dar o cetro recém-construído para a Rainha Clarion. Quando ela revela o cetro, as fadas presentes estão alarmadas por ver os fragmentos da pedra azul. No entanto, os cacos quebrados da pedra da lua criam um benefício inesperado: eles aumentaram a área da superfície através do qual os raios da lua azul poderiam passar, criando o pó mágico mais azul já visto no Refúgio das Fadas. Este pó mágico azul mais tarde aparece como uma parte principal no filme Fadas e Piratas quando é brevemente roubado por Zarina. ''Tinker Bell e o Resgate da Fada'' Como muitas outras fadas do Refúgio das Fadas, Tink atende as fadas do acampamento no continente. Quando ela tenta ir encontrar algumas coisas perdidas, Vidia pergunta se ela vai para a casa humana, que não está muito longe do acampamento. A pergunta torna Tinker Bell curiosa e ela eventualmente se esgueira. Vidia segue atrás para cuidar dela. Quando Tink alcança a casa humana, ela fica impressionada com sua "carruagem sem cavalos". Ela toma o tempo para espiar em torno do carro, enquanto Vidia tenta deixá-la partir. Eventualmente, elas o fazem, mas de volta ao acampamento, Tink e Vidia tropeçam em uma casa de tamanho de fada feita por Elizabeth Griffiths, uma garota humana que deseja conhecer uma fada real. Tinker Bell imediatamente dirige-se para investigar, apesar dos alertas constantes de Vidia para sair. Tink afirma que está perfeitamente segura, então Vidia usa seu vento para fechar a porta na tentativa de dar um pequeno susto em Tink, mas ela involuntariamente a bloqueia lá dentro. Quando Lizzy começa a se aproximar da casa, Vidia tenta liberar Tink, mas sem sucesso. Lizzy encontra Tink dentro da casa e leva-a até sua casa. Ela se prepara para mostrar seu pai, o Dr. Griffiths, mas ao testemunhar todas as borboletas que ele fixou em vitrines para pesquisas, ela decide manter o segredo de Tink. Enquanto isso, Vidia reúne Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank e Bobble para resgatar Tink. De volta à casa humana, Lizzy revela seu fascínio pelas fadas para Tink. Tink fica lisonjeada pela obsessão da criança e, como está chovendo lá fora, Tink decide ensinar-lhe quase tudo sobre fadas. Ela diz a ela como as fadas da luz fazem arco-íris, como as fadas dos animais pintam borboletas e muito mais. Elas gravam suas informações em um novo livro de pesquisa dado a Lizzy pelo pai. Tink e Lizzy formaram uma grande amizade, mas depois de um tempo, a chuva enfraquece e Tink é capaz de retornar ao campo. Ela sai bem, mas antes de partir, ela observa Lizzy tentar mostrar ao pai a pesquisa. Infelizmente, ele está muito ocupado corrigindo os vazamentos da casa, como de costume, para pagar a mente de Lizzy. Tink retorna e decide corrigir os vazamentos para que Lizzy possa passar mais tempo com seu pai. Depois que ela o faz, ela faz a escolha para liberar uma borboleta em cativeiro que o pai de Lizzy estava planejando mostrar a um grupo de cientistas, o que faz com que Lizzy se encrenque. Para compensar o que aconteceu, Tink mostra Lizzy como voar e quando seu pai encontra pegadas no teto, ela fala sobre Tink. Ele descarta as reivindicações e começa a lançar seus desenhos de fadas e livro de pesquisa para o lixo. Essa visão irrita Tink e a fada revela-se, dizendo ao pai enquanto o faz (embora ele apenas ouça sininhos quando fala). A visão surpreendente de uma fada leva Dr. Griffiths a capturar Tink, mas Vidia chega e a empurra para fora do caminho. Vidia é então levada pelo Dr. Griffiths para Londres para pesquisa, mas Lizzy e as fadas são capazes de convencê-lo a pensar de outra forma, o que ele faz. Vidia é libertada e ela e Tink formam uma amizade, enquanto Lizzy e seu pai estão agora mais próximos do que nunca. Jogos no Refúgio das Fadas Quando os tradicionais Jogos no Refúgio das Fadas chegam, Tinker Bell e a Fada Mary representam as fadas artesãs, competindo contra todos os outros talentos da natureza no mundo das fadas. Eventualmente, Tink e Fada Mary foram eliminadas. E quando elas foram, Tink começou a apoiar os esforços combinados de Rosetta com sua companheira de equipe, Chloe, como fadas jardineiras têm um histórico de derrotas todos os anos sem uma vitória qualquer. ''Tinker Bell - O Segredo das Fadas'' left|thumb|250px|Tinker Bell em seu vestuário do inverno. Em um dia normal, Tink, Clank e Bobble estão tecendo cestas que estão a ser enviadas para o Bosque do Inverno via corujas mensageiras. Tinker Bell desenvolve um fascínio para o Bosque do Inverno e começa a se perguntar o que é. Clank e Bobble a informam que as fadas do calor são proibidas de cruzar a linha de divisa para o inverno. Só então, Fawn chega perseguindo um coelho que tem medo de cruzar para a temporada de inverno. Tink se oferece para ajudar, acreditando que fadas dos animais (e aqueles que lhes ajudam) estão autorizadas a atravessar a fronteira para escoltar o animal. No entanto, quando elas chegam, Fawn explica que as fadas dos animais só veem os animais atravessarem. Fawn, em seguida, tenta acordar um animal hibernando e Tink aproveita a oportunidade para atravessar. thumb|250px|Tinker Bell encontra uma fada do inverno altamente talentosa, Periwinkle, pela primeira vez. Quando ela o faz, suas asas começam a brilhar do nada. Fawn, em seguida, usa uma invenção do tipo pesca para bobinar Tink de volta para o lado quente da fronteira. Fawn corre com Tink as fadas curandeiras quando ela percebe que as asas de Tink estão meio congeladas. Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia e Rosetta reúnem-se com as duas e Tink tenta dizer-lhes sobre as asas brilhantes. Nenhuma de suas amigas acreditam na história, então Tink passa por alguns dos livros de história de fadas para aprender sobre asas brilhantes. Ela encontra o livro "Asalogia", mas o capítulo sobre asas brilhantes foi comido por uma traça. Tink então pede informação a um nerd sparrow man, mas ele afirma que apenas o guardião sabe sobre incandescência, brilho de asas de fadas. O guardião vive no Bosque do Inverno, no entanto, assim Tink se esconde em uma das cestas que estão sendo enviadas para a divisa. Quando ela chega, ela perde o livro Asalogia, e o referido livro é encontrado por um sparrow man chamado Slen. Lord Milori, o governante do Bosque do Inverno, diz a Sled para enviar o livro para o guardião. Tink o segue e encontra e encontra o guardião e uma fada do inverno chamada Periwinkle. Quando Tink e Periwinkle se encontram, suas asas começam a brilhar, assim como quando Tink atravessa a fronteira. O guardião, cujo nome verdadeiro acaba por ser Dewey, descobre que Tink e Peri nasceram a partir da primeira risada do mesmo bebê, tornando-as assim, irmãs gêmeas fraternas. As duas fadas estão mais do que feliz para começar a sua recém-descoberta e forte ligação fraternal, mas Lorde Milori chega e informa a Dewey para enviá-la de volta, pois é muito frio para as asas de uma fada do calor suportar. Tink e Peri decidem que um dia juntas nos reinos quentes da Primavera e Verão não faria mal. Elas passam o tempo apreciando atividades e Tink mesmo encontra alguns dos melhores amigos de Peri. Depois de uma experiência de quase-morte, no entanto, Dewey concorda que é muito perigoso. Tink e Peri são forçadas a se separar, mas Tink diz para Peri encontrá-la na fronteira no dia seguinte. Naquela noite, Tink reúne seus amigos para criar secretamente uma máquina fabricante de neve. A máquina permitirá Peri ver as regiões quentes do Refúgio das Fadas. Tink também planeja introduzir Peri a Rainha Clarion, esperando que a rainha iria abolir a lei de fronteira ao descobrir que Tink e Peri são irmãs. No dia seguinte, a máquina prova ser sucesso por um curto período de tempo. Peri encontra as amigas de Tink e recebe uma flor pervinca dada por Rosetta como um presente, que Peri colocou na geada. Depois de um tempo, Peri tornou-se demasiada quente e as asas começaram a murchar. Peri é levada de volta para o Bosque do Inverno, onde as asas são capazes de se recuperar. Rainha Clarion e Lord Milori chegam e só aplicam ainda mais a lei de fronteira depois de saber sobre o evento de Periwinkle. Se uma fada do calor entra no inverno, suas asas iriam congelar e quebrar. Se uma fada do inverno entra nas regiões quentes, as asas dela encolhem e secam. Tink e Peri despedem-se quando elas são forçadas a nunca se verem outra vez. Rainha Clarion explica a Tink que quando o Refúgio das Fadas era jovem, duas fadas de regiões sazonais distintas se apaixonaram loucamente e de forma imprudente cruzaram a fronteira. Uma tinha quebrado uma asa e era incapaz de voar para sempre. Ou seja, quando a Rainha Clarion criou a lei. Na manhã seguinte, uma pequena porção das regiões quentes do Refúgio das Fadas foram congeladas como resultado da máquina de gelo perdendo as estribeiras. Tink e seus amigos destroem a máquina, mas o clima continua a espalhar-se, e o Refúgio das Fadas continua a congelar. Tink e os outros evacuam todas as fadas e animais para abrigos. Tink percebeu então que a flor pervinca que Rosetta deu a Peri nunca morreu como resultado de ser preservada na geada. Tink voa sobre o Bosque do Inverno para obter Peri e seus amigos para preservar a Árvore do Pozinho Mágico, que está sendo ameaçada pela queda da temperatura. As fadas do inverno o fazem, e a Árvore do Pozinho Mágico e o resto do Refúgio das Fadas são salvos. O gelo derrete minutos depois de brilhar pelo sol, e tudo está aparentemente bem. No entanto, quando Tink viajou para o Bosque do Inverno, ela quebrou sua asa. Peri e Tink conectam suas asas, que cura magicamente a asa desfiada. Rainha Clarion e Lord Milori então revelam que eram as duas fadas que se apaixonaram e decidiram permitir que Tinker Bell e Periwinkle continuem vendo uma a outra. No final, todas as fadas do calor foram autorizadas a atravessar a fronteira, quando as fadas do inverno preservam suas asas. Tink e Peri são então vistas celebrando a unidade recém-descoberta com seus novos melhores amigos. ''Tinker Bell - Fadas e Piratas'' No sexto filme da constante expansão série Tinker Bell, Tinker Bell e suas cinco melhores amigas - Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist e Vidia - vão atrás de uma fada guardiã do pozinho mágico chamada Zarina para recuperar o pozinho mágico azul que ela tinha roubado de seu legítimo lugar no Refúgio das Fadas. Depois de enfrentar Zarina, Tinker Bell tem seus talentos inatos trocados e torna-se uma fada da água. Ela está incerta sobre suas habilidades controladoras da água recentemente adquiridas, e acidentalmente, cria ondas enormes, poças de chuva e redemoinhos com apenas um toque ou estalar de dedos. Tinker Bell tenta desesperadamente convencer Zarina a voltar para casa com elas, mas é levada para um lugar no navio em uma caixa de metal. Quando ela descobre mais tarde que Zarina foi traída por James Hook, Tink voluntariamente retorna o pozinho mágico azul em troca de segurança e bem-estar de Zarina. Ela usa sua invulgarmente fortes habilidades hidrocinéticas para empurrar as águas de volta para que as outras pudessem salvar Zarina de afundar a sua destruição. Mais tarde, ela usou uma espada pra lutar e distrair os piratas, enquanto Zarina tentou recuperar o pozinho mágico azul de James. Quando eles conseguiram fazer o navio sair naturalmente, Tinker Bell e as outras foram capturadas em um saco de uma das velas do navio. Quando liberada, Tink usou suas habilidades do controle de água para criar uma onda ao longo dos piratas (assim como lavar o pozinho mágico de James, tirando o voo). Usando o navio pirata para voltar para casa, ela convence a Rainha Clarion e o Fada Gary que Zarina tinha praticamente dominado suas capacidades de controle de pozinho mágico e que todos eles devem vê-la trabalhando. Ela logo agradece após a redenção de Zarina por restaurar sua plena capacidade extremamente forte de trocar de talento com pozinho mágico verde. ''Tinker Bell e o Monstro da Terra do Nunca'' Tinker Bell aparece em Monstro da Terra do Nunca juntamente com as outras fadas, onde ela ajuda Fawn proteger o mítico, lendário monstro da Terra do Nunca de danos. Assim como em Os Jogos no Refúgio das Fadas, Tinker Bell não é a personagem principal, mas uma apoiadora substituída por Fawn. WiFi Ralph Televisão O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Tinkerbell-House of Villains05.jpg|thumb|250px|Tinker Bell em Os Vilões da Disney.]] Tinker Bell faz numerosas aparições na série animada O Point do Mickey. Em "Goofy's Menu Magic", Mickey pede a Tink para espionar Pateta, a fim de aprender o segredo do seu delicioso ensopado. Em vez disso, Pateta usa Tink acidentalmente como um ingrediente, criando ensopado de pozinho mágico que inundou o point. Em "Chip N' Dale", Tink ajuda os Garotos Perdidos a abrirem um saco de nozes. Logo depois, Bafo exige-a que abra sua bolsa, mas ela o pulveriza com pozinho mágico, fazendo-o voar incontrolavelmente. Em "Donald Wants to Fly", Tink e Peter Pan ajudam o Pato Donald cumprir o seu sonho de voar. Tink também pode ser vista com Peter durante The Ludwig Von Drake Song com os outros personagens convidados em "Ask Von Drake". Nesse mesmo episódio, Tink ajuda Mickey em sua tentativa de provar que Von Drake não poderia saber de tudo, apenas para falhar em fazê-lo. ''Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca'' Tinker Bell faz sua primeira aparição em Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca no especial Jake e os Piratas da Terra: Salvando a Terra do Nunca. O Guardião da Terra do Nunca informa a Jake e sua tripulação que apenas o pirata que acredita em si mesmo pode salvar a Terra do Nunca de desaparecer completamente, Jake tem de romper com o resto de sua tripulação e ir sozinha para salvar a Árvore Eterna. ''Once Upon a Time'' Participações especiais Vídeo games Mickey's Memory Challenge Kingdom Hearts (série) Kinect Disneyland Adventures Disney INFINITY (série) Parques da Disney Disneyland Resort Walt Disney World Resort Disneyland Paris Peter Pan's Flight Disney Fadas :Artigo principal: Disney Fadas Em 2005, Tinker Bell tornou-se a personagem principal da sua própria linha de produtos licenciados, chamado Disney Fadas. Este programa, um spin-off da popular linha Disney Princesas (do qual ela fazia parte antes da nova franquia), inclui brinquedos, acessórios, roupas, figurinos de Halloween, livros e uma série de filmes diretamente em vídeo. O primeiro livro da série, intitulado Fairy Dust e The Quest for the Egg, foi escrito por Ella Enchanted autor Gail Carson Levine. Nela, Tinker Bell, que vive em um lugar secreto da Terra do Nunca, chamado Refúgio das Fadas, e três de suas amigas fadas enfrentam a tarefa de proteger o ovo responsável por manter os habitantes da Terra do Nunca para sempre jovens e bonitos. Embora ela tivesse sido capaz de falar em quadrinhos da Disney, Tinker Bell nunca teve voz nos filmes da Disney e nos programas de televisão, sempre tendo sido muda e usando pantomima para se comunicar com humanos. Isso mudou com o lançamento de seu filme auto-intitulado diretamente em vídeo, que ocorre antes dos eventos do filme Peter Pan de 1953. A atriz de última hora Brittany Murphy foi inicialmente escolhida para fornecer a voz de Tink no filme; no entanto, devido a conflitos de programação, ela foi substituída por Mae Whitman, que disse em uma entrevista com o USA Today: "As crianças vão gostaar da energia e entusiasmo de Tink porque nunca vem de um lugar malicioso. Sempre está fora da bondade de seu coração puro." Outras vozes neste filme incluem Anjelica Huston como Rainha Clarion, Raven-Symoné (de As Visões da Raven do Disney Channel) como Iridessa, Kristin Chenoweth como Rosetta, America Ferrera como Fawn, a atriz britânica Jane Harrocks como Fada Mary, Loreena McKennitt como a narradora, Jesse McCartney, como Terence e Kathy Najimy, como Ministro do Verão. Seguiram-se várias sequências. Um clipe de pré-visualização do filme exibido no ABC durante uma transmissão de Peter Pan em 26 de julho de 2008. No clipe, Tink tenta ensinar um pássaro a voar, com resultados embaraçosos. A estreia televisiva do filme foi exibida em 30 de novembro de 2008, no Disney Channel. Série de livros Disney Fadas Em The Trouble with Tink, Tink perde seu martelo em um jogo de etiqueta de fadas. Ela empresta um martelo de uma fada de talento de carpinteira, mas é muito grande e arruína tudo o que tinha consertado. Depois de tantos erros, as outras fadas começam a pensar que ela perdeu seu talento, incluindo Terence e a Rainha Clarion. Mesmo as outras fadas artesãs decidem que Angus e Zuzu irão consertar a banheira da Rainha Clarion em vez de Tink. Preocupada por ver Peter Pan, ela conta a Terence o que aconteceu e ele se oferece para ir com ela. Quando eles chegam lá, Peter finge confundi-los com as borboletas, dizendo que ele vai pegá-los e colocá-los em sua coleção de borboletas. Peter pensou que a brincadeira seria extremamente engraçada, mas nem Tink nem Terence compartilharam o sentimento. No entanto, devolver o martelo sobressalente de Tinker Bell faz com que ela pense muito mais com carinho sobre ele novamente e ela promete - e significa - visitá-lo novamente em breve. No início de Vidia and the Fairy Crown, quando ela é vista conversando com Rani sobre a festa do dia da chegada da Rainha, Vidia faz um comentário que deseja roubar a coroa da rainha. Tink mais tarde acusa Vidia de fazê-la quando ela falta. Ela aparece novamente no final durante a audiência de Vidia, acusando-a novamente. Em Rani and the Mermaid Lagoon, Tink conforta Rani quando não tem permissão para fazer a fonte superior para a Dança das Fadas, por causa das asas da Mãe Dove. Na dança, Rani causa um desastre quando cai das costas da Mãe Dove, e Tink, Fira e Terence a salvam. Rani foge e Tink tenta sem sucesso encontrá-la. Quando Rani volta, Tink está ansiosa para vê-la novamente. Galeria ar:تنة ورنة da:Klokkeblomst (karakter) de:Tinkerbell en:Tinker Bell es:Tinker Bell fr:Clochette it:Trilli nl:TinkerBell pl:Dzwoneczek (Piotruś Pan) ru:Динь-Динь Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Disney Fadas Categoria:Personagens de Peter Pan Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Participações de Uma Cilada para Roger Rabbit Categoria:Disney Fadas Categoria:Personagens de comédia Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Personagens animados Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens animados em filmes live-action Categoria:Personagens de Jake e os Piratas da Terra do Nunca Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de live-action Categoria:Walt nos Bastidores de Mary Poppins Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens que voam Categoria:Personagens de Mickey's Memory Challenge Categoria:Personagens de Mickey's Crossword Puzzle Maker Categoria:Personagens de O Reino Mágico da Disney Categoria:Trazidos de volta a vida Categoria:Participações de Detona Ralph